Clary's First Kill
by xMortalInstrumentsx
Summary: A one shot of Clary's first time killing a demon including some Clace content. ( I have also changed a few things from the original story) Hope you enjoy, I would also appreciate any reviews as this is my first story! :)


Clary stood completely still, She had read over the shadowhunter codex book every night before she slept but somehow reading about fighting demons did not seem so scary then but now she was stood here with her seraph blade in hand and there was an actual 7 foot demon in front of her she was motionless. The demon had a long tail which she assumed was about 3 or 4 metres long and at the end there were 4 spikes and it reminded her of a flail, a weapon she hated with a passion to her it just always looked aggressive and a little bit like a hedgehog. The creature was tall, very tall compared to Clary who was a pathetic 5ft 4 . Clary caught sight of the creatures mouth as it bared it's razor sharp teeth that were just centre meters away from her face, now the demon was so close she could feel it's breath move her hair slightly but still she did not move, she could also see it's dry, scaly skin she didn't touch it but just by looking Clary could tell that it wouldn't feel as smooth and silky as a snakes skin but it would feel rough and jarring like bark on a tree. The creature was now looking directly into Clary's eyes and she returned it's gaze, something about the creatures eyes felt strangely familiar almost as if she had seen it before, of course she knew she hadn't because she wasn't friends with demons with horrible red iris' but yet she could see this image of a young brown haired boy with bright blue eyes , she had no idea as to why she was seeing this boy in this monsters eyes and she couldn't get the image out of her head. Clary yelled out in pain as she felt something sharp cut her face vigorously, a few months ago she would have fallen and passed out from the impact but after these past months of training with Jace she sprang into action, she whispered harshly to her seraph blade "Cassiel" she had named her seraph blade this after she embarrassingly admitted to Jace her not so secret infatuation with all these solar system. Then one day after her and Jace had spent hours sitting there staring at her seraph blade trying to name it he eventually said:

"Cassiel, The angel of Saturn" to which she replied

"Saturn that's my favourite planet !" later on when she was laying in bed thinking about the conversation she realised that was probably not the best reply she could have thought of in that witty brain of hers. She quickly erased this memory out of her head and focused on the task at hand, defeating this god awful miscreation. The demon threw itself at her with claws open, Clary quickly dodged it's move, this only made the demon even more angry and frustrated, it lashed out at her again, this time its tail was trashing about behind it. Clary moved quickly and gracefully and if the air was carrying her then putting her down exactly where she wanted to be. Now she was behind the beast, quickly but effectively she brought her blade down onto the demons tail slicing the end off, whist it was writhing in the pain Clary charged down towards the creatures back and she plunged her seraph blade into its back piercing it's hard, scaly skin. Black liquid that looked like oil, poured from the demon and within seconds the creature let out an almighty roar that went through Clary like thunder and then the demon turned into ash and disappeared. Clary stood covered in thick black liquid and she had blood running down her cheek from where the demon had sliced her face and she stood there motionless again, all the shadowhunters at the institute said that when she killed her first demon she would feel ecstatic they said they feeling was euphoric, but Clary did not feel any of them things she felt aggressive, vicious even, she felt all the things she thought she wasn't. She put away her sword and wiped sweat from her brow and fell to the floor and wept for what seemed like seconds to her, she was taken out of her daze when she felt a hand touch her lightly and they whispered her name into her ear

" Clary , what happened?!" they spoke with pity and she could hear the worry in their voice and Clary couldn't bare to look at him and by him she meant Jace, she could tell it was him just by the way he touched her like she was made of glass , she could also smell him. Jace has this original strange sent of mint and lemons . He nudged her again this time with more force than usual "Come on star gazer, lets go" she let him pick her up as she was to exhausted to move she put her face into his neck and inhaled his scent, he touched his lips to her forehead and left them there for a few seconds then eventually they made there way out of the church and back to the comfort of the institute.


End file.
